


(Не)избранный Инноса

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Герой, победивший Спящего, мёртв, и Ксардасу ничего не осталось, кроме как найти нового.





	1. Мёртвый

Спящий уничтожен, и храм рухнул.

И погрёб под камнями героя, чьё имя Ксардас не спросил. Ни к чему оно было ему ни за барьером, ни тем более теперь.

Сердце ухало — уж слишком много сил отняло заклинание, Ксардас надеялся до последнего, что почувствует хоть искорку жизни. Не почувствовал.

Он, Герой-без-имени, мёртв. Тело уже тронула гниль. 

Ксардас усмехнулся и пригласил седые волосы. Ноги подрагивали, и он опустился в кресло и прислушался к чувствам. И покачал головой, гадая, кто же из богов понасмехался — Белиар? Иннос? Аданос? — и сделал так, что старому некроманту не нужен труп. 

Ксардас мог бы вдохнуть жизнь, но не хотел.

Морграду нужен живой герой.

А мёртвый… Пусть будет вечной память о нём — о том, кто избавил мир от злого демона.

Ксардас откинулся на спинку кресла, мягкого. Уставшая за много лет спина ныла, и он закрыл глаза. И провалился в сон.

И знал, что именно увидит.

Взмах перепончатых крыльев, рёв, изгиб изящной чешуйчатой шеи и…

Стражник, стоявший на мосту, с криком рухнул вниз, охваченный огнём. Он шмякнулся на землю. Лучше бы сразу разбился, но смерть не хотела забирать горевшее тело, и он корчился, вопил, пока не охрип.

Ксардас вздрогнул и проснулся. Он давно не мог видеть — с тех пор как радужки затянуло бельмо, но слепота никогда не мешала ему. Наоборот, он чувствовал и слышал, что творится в мире.

Он знал, что появились драконы.

И упрекнул себя за то, что оказался не только слеп, но и глух, потому что не обратил внимания на то, что крик дракона, с которым вырывается пламя, это слова.

Три слова.

— YOL TooR Shul! — именно это удалось разобрать в этот раз.

Ксардас не сомневался, что драконы разговаривают. Знать бы их язык, только изучить его теперь займёт вечность, а времени не осталось совсем.

Ксардас потеребил просторный рукав тёмного одеяния, расправил складки на подоле и задумался.

— Мальчишка, уничтоживший Спящего, мёртв. — Ему, старому, все половозрелые мужчины казались мальчишками. — Он — избранник Инноса, его любимчик — тот, кого должен выбрать Глаз, погиб.

Всё осложнялось тем, что амулет, бережно хранимый магами монастыря Инноса, выбирал хозяина сам. Носить, увы, его стало некому, а без него не узнать, где корень бед и в чём причина пробуждения драконов. 

Об этом могли поведать сами драконы, но теперь…

Ксардас поднялся и принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд, держа спину, которую старость упорно гнула, прямо.

Нужно что-то придумать, найти того, кто знает Драконий язык. Пусть не здесь, в Морграде, но в другом далёком месте, но кто-то должен уметь разговаривать с…

Дова?

Ксардас не мог сказать, почему назвал дракона именно так. Да и не собирался выяснять, иначе спугнёт видение, не уследит, куда направляется огромный чёрный дракон, алоглазый и невероятно сильный — обладавший едва ли не мощью бога. 

Сын бога?

Нет, точно не порождение Белиара, иначе Ксардас знал бы об этом. Впрочем, пора сосредоточиться на другом — на крае, заснеженном, гористом.

Нордмар?

Шурх-шурх! 

Шуршание метлы вывело из раздумий, прервало видения. Ксардас поджал губы и упрекнул себя за чистоплотность — за то, что не жалел сил и призывал нежить, которая убиралась в его башне. 

— Упокойся, Фред! — Он махнул рукой — и скелет рассыпался горкой костей.

Ксардас встал в середине пентаграммы и задумался.

Там, куда направлялся чёрный дракон, наверняка есть тот, кто знает язык.

Самое главное удалось выяснить. Осталась малость — найти его, нового героя.

Пусть не избранного Инноса, но не менее сильного.

Ксардас подошёл к столу, заставленному склянками и ретортами, затем снял одно из зелий и залпом выпил. Стало легче, магических — почему-то и телесных тоже — сил прибавилось. Стоит сделать ещё одну попытку.

Ксардас сложил руки так, будто собрался молиться, и сосредоточился. Он слышал звук вьюги и…

— LOK Vah KooR!

Снегопад прекратился, и стали различимы очертания людей во дворе каменного здания, выстроенного на горе, похожего на монастырь.

Не подойдут, слишком стары. Ксардасу нужен крепкий, как нордмарец, воин.

Если по-драконьи могли говорить только старики с длинными седыми бородами, то всё отнюдь не весело. 

Поиски могут занять вечность. Страна, так похожая на Нордмар, немаленькая. 

Значит, нужно опять искать, пригорюнился Ксардас и было хотел отмереть, вернуться сюда, на остров Хоринис, когда на выручку пришёл злосчастный чёрный дракон, наблюдавший за…

Казнью?

Ксардас сосредоточился на том, что происходило на площади. Множество людей в кирасах, поверх которых были синие плащи, ничем не привлекли его внимание, но вот мужчина в рваных тряпках, зябко ёжившийся, хотя кровь, подобная той, какая была в чёрном драконе, бурлила в жилах.

— Хм-м! — озадачился Ксардас и подивился странной воле богов, лишавших своих избранников свободы. Ведь не окажись один из них на каторге за Барьером, Спящий не был бы побеждён. Наверняка молодой мужчина-дракон останется жив. Он не умеет ничего, но наверняка научится.

Он нужен своему краю, к тому же помочь ему Ксардас ничем не мог.

Он чуял напряжение. Чёрный дракон вот-вот ринется вниз.

Сорвёт казнь.

И позволит сородичу в человеческом теле бежать. 

Этому — да, но вот другому — тому, у кого завязан рот, — нет. 

Он мычит, когда седоволосый болван в ярко сверкающей на солнце кольчуге говорит с ним. Крик на языке дракона готов вырваться из глотки, но кляп препятствует этому.

Он — человек без драконьей крови.

Он — сильный, крепкий воин в расцвете лет.

Он — тот, кто знает язык драконов.

Он — то, что нужно.

Ноги едва держали, и без того нывшие старые коленки подгибались, но нужно успеть, пока ему не срубили голову.

Ведь уже, вот-вот… Ветерок колыхнул русые волосы. Вот-вот — и мех на воротнике дорогого одеяния слипнется от крови.

Мужчина в золочёной кирасе заметно ликует, что поставил его на колени, но пленник не боится и с презрением на него смотрит.

Пора.

Ксардас сосредоточился и прочитал заклятье. Сила, невидимая участникам казни, вырвала узника, и топор бесплодно опустился на плаху. Наверняка были крики вроде: «Что происходит?!»

Наверняка обвинят этого человека в сговоре с кем-то из демонов.

Но это уже проблема не Ксардаса. Тому, кого он призвал, жить теперь здесь, в Морграде.

Ксардас возликовал. Всё получилось, и он отошёл к одному из углов пентаграммы, а призванный им незнакомец шмякнулся в середину. Сил не хватило, чтобы аккуратно опустить, и тот сдавленно застонал и задёргался.

Ксардас спешно размышлял, что сделать в первую очередь освободить — руки от пут или рот от кляпа. И то, и другое его не прельщало: мышцы под одеждой бугрились. Хотя мужчина был наверняка богат там, в своей стране, но отнюдь не слабак, заплывший жиром. 

А если освободить рот от кляпа… Нет, Ксардас видел, на что способен дракон. Слышал, как громко кричали седобородые старики. Ни уши, ни старые кости такого не выдержат.

А ведь дёргается и мычит, сдаваться не собирается.

И Ксардас сделал то, на что хватило сил. Взмах рукой — и он услышал взмах крыльев призванного им же демона.

Теперь можно говорить.

— Когда я освобожу тебя, — он обошёл замершего незнакомца, — то не вздумай дурить. Ты не один день в плену и заметно ослаб. — Ксардас присел, нащупал затылок, зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы и взялся за узел. — Тебя едва не казнили — я же подарил тебе новую жизнь. Надеюсь, ты её выберешь. Если же нет, то мой демон…

— Я понял, — прохрипел незнакомец, когда смог говорить, — наверняка из-за того, что горло, лишённое питья, пересохло, — я готов слушать, только объясни — Обливион тебя побери! — что происходит и где я?!

Нелегко придётся с ним, догадался Ксардас, развязывая руки. Впрочем, иного он не ждал от человека с недобрым взглядом, поджатыми губами и шрамом на лице.

Только ведь рискует не узнать имя. У одного героя не посчитал нужным спросить…

— Сначала назовись, потом всё узнаешь! — Ксардас, несмотря на ноющую спину, выпрямился и сложил на груди руки.

Зол, ой как зол. Вон как сопит. Готов придушить его, старика, голыми руками, но озирается и, видя демона, сникает.

— Ульфрик Буревестник, — доносится до некроманта, — коль так хочешь это знать. Только не думай, что упаду в ноги и поцелую носки обуви.

Ксардас в этом не сомневался. Он давно понял — этот человек привык приказывать. 

Этот человек не молод, чтобы его можно было сломать.

С этим человеком беседовать ой как нелегко.

Но выбора другого нет. Только Ксардас был куда старше его, нового героя, чьё имя узнал. Все люди одинаково устроены, их можно задобрить. Ведь Ульфрик голоден и хочет пить.

Нужно накормить его, тогда и беседа пойдёт.

Ксардас махнул рукой и отправил демона туда, откуда вызвал. Тот с чудовищным стоном упал и задымился. Запахло серой.

«От Фреда не столько вони», — подумал он, вскидывая руку и читая заклинание призыва скелета.


	2. Иннос

— …и человек убил Зверя! — Воды благо было более чем предостаточно, чтобы голос восстановился. — Ты знаешь, что в Тамриэле некромантов бьют как шелудивых собак?

Ксардас, так представился слепой старик, развернулся. Медленно, бесшумно — только ткань длиннополой роскошной мантии зашуршала — подошёл к сидевшему в кресле Ульфрику.

— Странное заявление для того, кто держал в придворных чародеях некроманта, — спокойным тоном заявил. И замер, только ткань по-прежнему — шурх-шурх! — шелестела. Значит не ткань, а скелет по имени Фред подметал либо лестницу, либо библиотеку.

За три дня, что провёл в этой башне, Ульфрик привык и к странному старику-некроманту, и к нежити. Пришлось это сделать, когда осознание, что голову прислали бы в подарок треклятому Титу Миду II, накрыло вместе с волной отчаяния.

Неясно, в чьих лапах Истмарк, чья жирная задница сядет, если уже не села, на трон. Брунвульф Зимний Простор, больше некому, потому что успел заручиться поддержкой серокожих дармоедов. А те и рады. Только ведь ничего не сделает, как пить дать. Все желавшие власти добренькие, пока не получали трон и корону.

Ульфрик Буревестник враз лишился всего.

Стал нищим чужаком в Хоринисе, Миртане, Морграде. Сколько новых названий за короткое время! Всего-то осталась роскошная одежда, и от той Ксардас посоветовал избавиться, чтобы слиться с окружающими, не привлекать внимания, а также расплести косы и собрать волосы в хвост. Благо побриться не предлагал. Это — ни за что. Ульфрик Буревестник — не эльф поганый, но норд, сын Скайрима, ныне далёкого.

Ксардас даже не вступил в перепалку, отмолчался. И движения у него медлительные, выверенные. Чего, а выдержки хватало. В придачу он ухитрился разнюхать всё, включая прошлое Вунферта Неживого, придворного ярлова чародея.

Когда первоначальная ярость схлынула, пришло осознание, что мёртвым Ульфрик Буревестник уж точно не поможет Скайриму. Живым всегда есть шанс вернуться на родину и заново отвоевать трон.

Если выживет, разумеется.

Драконы вернулись — так сказал Ксардас. Предвестники конца времён здесь и в Тамриэле. А ещё некромант успокоил тем, что человек с драконьей кровью есть. Более того, им оказался грязный эльфийский оборванец, сидевший рядом, который появился точно из ниоткуда и принятый за мятежника. Мятежник, ха! Недоросль, похожий на девицу, дышавший Ульфрику в пуп, а то и ниже, брат Бури. Смешно!

Но как бы то ни было, кто есть, тот есть. Не Ульфрику выбирать Драконорождённого. Несомненно, Ксардас мог солгать. Но зачем?

Ульфрик поднялся и оправил рубашку. Меховая накидка висела на крючке. Хотя он не выходил всё это время из полумрака башни, не глядел, куда его занесло, однако ясно — до морозов Истмарка этому месту как до Акавира раком.

Будет больно глядеть на свет, он это знал.

Свет…

…и свет стал пыткой для Белиара.

Пыткой станет и для него. Уже пытка, что здесь просто-напросто нет привычных Девяти, но есть Трое.

Ульфрик прикоснулся к груди и сжал амулет Талоса — единственное напоминание, где и кем он рождён. Он стиснул зубы и заставил себя оторвать взгляд от серебряной вычурной пряжки на поясе некроманта, украшенной поблёскивавшим в неярком свете расставленных в углах пентаграммы свечей.

Он вынужден быть на побегушках у старого тёмного мага, потому вряд ли многие похвастаются умением вырывать нужных им людей из другого мира. И вряд ли кто-то поможет вернуться. Ксардас сможет это сделать.

— Одежду, лошадь, припасы, конечно… — съехидничал Ульфрик.

Ксардас покачал головой и развёл руками.

— Город недалеко. Просто иди и не сворачивай. Не думаю, что с твоими способностями стоит пугаться пары гоблинов. По пути встретится ферма. Про одежду можно спросить у них. Там же и заночевать, и поесть. — Он сложил на груди руки и неспешно вернулся к подставке с книгой. Шурх! — это зашелестели страницы. — Кое-что приготовит в дорогу Фред.

Что хотел показать? Что может, несмотря на слепоту, читать?

Ульфрик и без этого понял, что старик одарён магически (не силён, потому что без волшбы своей превратится в обычный мешок костей). Ведь может долго поддерживать не-жизнь! Фреду жалование ни к чему. А самое главное, он не досаждает болтовнёй. Самый лучший слуга, которому не надо ни есть, ни спать. Который готовил вполне сносно, да и пыли в башне не видно. Вроде бы при жизни был чьим-то дворецким, так, кажется, упомянул Ксардас.

— Не думаю, что фермеры мне что-то дадут просто так! — Ульфрик пригладил пока ещё распущенные волосы.

— Несомненно, поработать надо.

— Воину — поработать. Замечательно…

— Плохие слова. Нужно уметь падать! — Ксардас развернулся и подошёл к гостю. — А ещё будь готов к тому, что в Верхнюю часть города тебя просто так не пропустят. С тех пор как Барьер пал, туда норовит попасть разного рода отребье…

— Я отребье! — Ульфрик взмахнул руками. — Ещё лучше! — Он прошёлся по комнате, остановился у стола, заваленного всякими склянками. И здесь любят алхимию, причём зелья не хуже, чем у Нурелиона, быстро подняли на ноги.

— Для тебя же все эльфы — мрази, так? Невзирая на прекрасную душу или положение… — Ксардас, ублюдок старый, знал, чем надавить. — Ты не посмотришь на всё это, если заметишь, что у собеседника острые уши.

И ведь прав: всем здесь будет плевать, кем был раньше незнакомец, представлявшийся как Ульфрик. Благо внешность, со слов того же некроманта, неброская. Неспокойный, судя по услышанным событиям, край. Сначала некий избранный Инноса, бога света и огня, победил демона, называемого Спящим, и погиб. Погибнуть погиб, но сражаться с появившимися драконами, порождениями бога тьмы и разрушения по имени Белиар, стало некому.

А ещё Ульфрик узнал, что Иннос и Белиар — братья.

Ничего нового.

Грызущимися за власть родичами никого не удивить. Страдают в первую очередь простые люди от этой борьбы. Они же и ищут лазейки, чтобы выжить. Имеют на это право.

— Не все, — процедил Ульфрик сквозь зубы и пригладил бороду, затем снял с крючка мантию. — Ладно, потолкую я с этим лордом Хагеном. Что дальше?

— Придёшь ко мне с его ответом. Там разберёмся. А одежонку всё же смени при случае! — Ксардас подошёл и погладил мех на воротнике.

Ульфрик так не считал. Одежда путь потрепалась от последних событий, однако чистая стараниями Фреда. Крестьянское старьё вряд ли произведёт впечатление.

Соглашаться в любом случае надо.

Потому что Ульфрик Буревестник был бы мёртв.

Потому что совершенно не представляет, чем ещё заняться в чужом для него месте, где поклоняются не Талосу и вообще не Девяти.

Потому что, в конце концов, нужно обзавестись знакомствами. Лорд Хаген — главнокомандующий паладинов, то есть человек, дослужившийся до высокого звания. Останется дело за малым — убедить, что Ульфрик Буревестник может говорить на драконьем языке. Это несложно, если крепки барабанные перепонки.

— Одежонку менять — трата времени и денег, — огрызнулся Ульфрик.

Впервые за три дня он задумался, какое сейчас время суток — Иннос ли сейчас у власти, а может, Белиар ещё не уступил братцу; какая погода — мог и Аданос дать понять, что его имя не пустой звук, и послать дождь. Всё просто оказалось. Книг в библиотеке достаточно.

— Как знаешь. Важен результат! — Ксардас подошёл к креслу и, кряхтя, уселся. Старость таки дала о себе знать.

Ульфрик накинул на плечи накидку и дождался Фреда. Тот протянул сумку со снедью и не только — позвякивали склянки, значит, зелья собрал. Уже хоть что-то. Скрип-скрип! — заскрипели кости, когда скелет пошёл прочь.

Без оружия Ульфрик чувствовал себя голым. Ксардас упомянул в одной из бесед низину, где, вероятно, что-то найдётся, потому что путники туда захаживали, но далеко не все возвращались. Но соваться туда не было желания: в тех же книгах описывался тролль больше чем в два раза выше человеческого роста. Тамриэльские куда меньше и то нужно быть сильным, чтобы их одолеть. Ясно, что кто-то в той низине завёлся. Соваться безоружным станет либо отчаянный, либо дурак.

Коротко попрощавшись с Ксардасом и получив пожелание удачи в ответ, а также: «Надеюсь, мне не придётся тратить время на поиски нового героя», Ульфрик пошёл вниз по винтовой лестнице.

Внизу он остановился, не решаясь двинуться. Через дверной проём в башню проникал свет. Судя по яркости, небо ясное. Пахло не затхлостью, не морозной свежестью, но зеленью. Не пустыня, уже хорошо.

Хотя света было мало, но глаза разболелись и заслезились.

«Разве свет не выжжет всё? — возмутился Ульфрик, когда Ксардас впервые поведал о мире и богах. — Разве этот Иннос не понимает? А тьма и разруха — это хорошо?»

«Разве ты не понимал, что ваша гражданская война ослабит вашу же Империю?» — парировал некромант.

И ведь умел подобрать нужное слово.

И не внял доводам, почему такая Империя Скайриму не нужна.

«Себя не видишь, мальчик», — спокойно пристыдил. Пришлось проглотить даже «мальчика».

Выйдя из башни, Ульфрик долго не осмеливался открыть слезившиеся глаза. Когда смог это сделать, уставился на природу, такую отличную от снегов Истмарка. Буйная зелень, горы, журчание водопада где-то недалеко. Красиво.

Но всё чужое.


	3. Творящий бурю

Рана почти затянулась, даже при беге не сильно давала о себе знать. И драться не мешает, это Кавалорн понял, когда услыхал повизгивания. Ногу прострелило, когда он резко вскочил, однако расправиться с тварями было нужно.

Гоблины норовили утащить всё в последнее время.

Много грабителей в последнее время. От одних Кавалорн едва удрал с раненой ногой, вторые появились из ниоткуда…

С тетивы сорвалась стрела, сделала дугу и попала в грудь гоблина. Тот взвизгнул, выронил деревяшку, служившую оружием, и навзничь рухнул. Вторая тварь забежала в траву, достававшую едва ли не по шею. Она будто ослепла.

Отвлеклась или передумала грабить?

Кавалорн вскинул лук и выстрелил почти наугад. Мог попасть в одинокого путешественника, хотя… Перестал бы считать себя прекрасным лучником, самолюбие пошатнулось бы.

Никто не дождётся этого. Попал, причём ровнёхонько в крохотный гоблинский глаз. Незнакомец медленно, но шумно выдохнул. Отчего-то это показалось забавным.

— Бурю, думал, устроишь? — хохотнул Кавалорн, вернул лук на плечо и почесал мясистый кончик носа, которым щедро наградили родители, которым гордился, потому что примета вроде «Какой нос, такой и член» оказалась правдивой. — Кто же разгуливает без оружия?

И прикусил язык. С незнакомцем могло случиться то же, что с ним. И то Кавалорн вовремя удрал, грабители успели сорвать только сумку.

— Приходится, потому что в вашем проклятом краю на каждом шагу норовят запустить руку в чужой карман! — Огрызаться чужак умел, язык что надо подвешен. — Эти твари… — кивнул в сторону трупа с торчавшей из глаза стрелой, — унесли мой меч и кошелёк.

Одежду оставили. Странно. Такую Кавалорн ещё не видел. Такая подошла бы для сурового края под названием Нордмар. Меховой воротник, подбивка. Только ведь дорогая, хотя истрёпанная. Да и чистили не так давно, видно сразу.

Чужак врёт?

С виду как пить дать уроженец Нордмара, слишком бледный, особенно по сравнению со смуглым Кавалорном, русоволосый. И черты лица северные. Неюный, шрам на лице от меча. Руки заметно привыкли к оружию.

Странно…

Только голос уж больно знакомый.

— Недавно здесь? Сразу видно. Предупрежу: если не гоблины, то бандиты будут встречаться, поэтому в лес ходить не советую. Большую дорогу хоть иногда, но патрулируют! — Кавалорн сделал вид, будто решил дать совет, хотя его занимал странный, будто с неба свалившийся незнакомец.

— Да уж давно вырос, — усмехнулся тот.

Обрубил на корню. Не сказал, куда путь держит. Хотя догадаться нетрудно: в город, конечно, больше некуда. И ведь ни взглядом, ни словом не дал понять, что Кавалорн не менее странно выглядит.

Братство Кольца Воды, к которому он принадлежал, когда покинул Рудниковую долину, требовало хранить тайны и не показываться на люди в таких доспехах. Бандиты и те приметили, что броня странная: вроде и сюртук, но кольчужный. Только переодеться, благодаря им, стало не во что.

Чужака же ничто не насторожило. Они стояли друг напротив друга, смуглый темноволосый, коротко стриженный варантец-полукровка и длинноволосый северянин, который вряд ли вообще слыхал о Нордмаре.

— Понимаю, что вырос, однако всё же дам совет: раздобудь оружие! — Кавалорна осенило: двое — это не один.

Незнакомец побывал в передрягах. Воин, не иначе. Пригодится.

— Оно где-то лежит? — и язык что надо подвешен.

— Нет, разумеется! — фыркнул Кавалорн и потоптался с больной ноги на здоровую. — Хотя… У бандитов водится, пусть и плохонькое. На страже стоит один, его убрать легко. В пещере засели ещё двое. Одному, сам понимаешь, справиться невозможно. Двоим — вполне. Так как? — Он пристально всмотрелся в лицо. Кажется, блеск появился в глазах. Не ошибся. Северянин — то, что надо. — Кстати, местные крестьяне отблагодарят, если намекнёшь, что расправился с ублюдками, которые не зря неподалёку от деревни поселились. Ясно и дураку: чтобы овец красть и овощи из земли выдёргивать!

Такое выражение лица Кавалорн знал: буря в голове, не иначе. Чужак, чьё имя не спросил (иначе придётся называть и своё), согласится. Уже почти согласился.

— Мне голыми руками их давить? — и показал ладони. Широкие, с сухими мозолями.

Одежда богатая, но не избалован.

Кавалорн почесал нос.

Придётся расстаться с кинжалом на время, никуда не деться. Он расстегнул ножны. Так и думал: новый приятель примерил к руке оружие, взвесил, осмотрел со всех сторон — оценил.

— Я привык к более… К клинкам, а не к зубочисткам, — выдал. — Ты понял.

Кавалорн понял. Так и предполагал. Наверное, чужак и двуручником умеет размахивать будь здоров. И топором черепа крошить.

И магию презирает, наверное.

— Больше ничего нет. У меня тут не оружейный склад, — огрызнулся Кавалорн. — Ну что, идём?

— Идём, — вздохнул незнакомец.

На всякий случай Кавалорн не пошёл впереди, чтобы не получить клинок в спину, но держался рядом, стараясь заболтать, рассказать о пещере, её обитателях и о крае в целом.

«Я спустился с гор», — ответил новый знакомый на вполне обычный вопрос.

Путники почти спустились к подножию, когда решили, что первым пойдёт северянин. Тот смело отправился вниз, к подножию горы. Кавалорн с луком наготове спрятался за большим валуном. Он глядел в спину нового приятеля, на меховой воротник, затем всмотрелся вдаль. Несомненно, одинокий путник не смог не привлечь внимание. Стоявший у входа в пещеру бандит, затянутый в кожаные доспехи, вытянулся и сделал шаг навстречу.

Слов не разобрать. Северянин сложил руки на груди, бандит же размахивал ими. В конце концов тот развернулся и сделал шаг в сторону пещеры.

Это был условный знак. Кавалорн всё так же с луком наготове выскочил из-за валуна и, шипя от боли, понёсся что было мочи. Северянин дождался его. Бородатый бандит с приставленным к шее кинжалом бесполезно затрепыхался в его руках и попытался пнуть ногой по голени. Но затих, явно запуганный. Подойдя, Кавалорн понял почему: в шею неглубоко вошло лезвие, струйка крови стекла за ворот.

— Договорились: он послушно ведёт нас к приятелям, а я его отпускаю, когда всё закончится, — негромко проговорил северянин и юркнул, прикрываясь головорезом, будто щитом, в пещеру.

После дневного света ничего не разглядеть. Кавалорн, в отличие от торчавших в гроте бандитов, не сразу смог привыкнуть к темноте. А вот свист стрелы он различил, как и сдавленный крик, и падение тяжёлого — тела явно.

Щит надёжно послужил северянину.

И всё. Ещё пара стрел — и…

Грохот болью и звоном отдался в ушах. Не ожидавший такого Кавалорн едва не выронил лук, чтобы зажать уши — уж слишком громко. Откуда-то сверху посыпались камешки.

Землетрясение?

Но как резко всё началось, так и затихло. Северянин наклонился к стонавшему скрюченному бандиту. Короткий вскрик — и тишина, только тёмная жижа потекла.

Рана открылась. Кавалорн почувствовал, как кровь пропитала штаны. Мало времени прошло для заживления. До Ватраса бы добраться, но не сможет без помощи.

Он поковылял в грот, откуда виднелось подрагивавшее пламя. По пути едва не споткнулся о тело, одетое в доспехи из шкур — те самые, которые любило ворьё из Нового лагеря. Откуда пришли ребятки, стало ясно.

В колонии Кавалорн был прихвостнем Гомеза. Вероятно, и сейчас им же остался. В ногу будто снова воткнулась стрела. Послышались шаги. Северянин вернулся.

— Чисто, — заключил он. — Три лежанки, два сундука.

Тон холодный, будто странный грохот, прозвучавший до этого, не смутил.

Вероятно, слышал подобное.

Или сотворил бурю сам.

— Что это было? — уточнил Кавалорн.

— Где? — Ещё и дурака из себя состроил. Не может быть, чтобы не понял, о чём речь.

— Буря — твоих рук дело?

В ответ — усмешка, которую легко рассмотреть даже в полумраке.

— Я маг трусливый, по-твоему? — весь ответ.

Волшебников недолюбливал. Лучше Кавалорну бы умолчать о себе, Кольце, магах Воды. Только и так подвёл своих же. Ватрас долго ждёт.

Кавалорн опёрся на стену. Северянин покинул его и вернулся с зажжённым факелом, затем принялся обыскивать трупы.

— Дрянь, а не оружие. На моей родине кузнецы, которые куют это, по миру бы пошли! — Звон. Отбросил меч в сторону. — А это что?..

Хруст бумаги. Шаг в сторону грота, где горел костёр.

— Стой! Печать нельзя срывать. Я гонец! — Кавалорна осенило. Письмо нашлось. Он оттолкнулся от стены подошёл к спутнику. Бандиты не сожгли послание для Ватраса.

Потому что знали, что маги прекрасно платят своим гонцам.

Заплатят и северянину. Тот нищ, несмотря на роскошную одежду. Почти пустые кошельки не погнушался срезать.

И не слабак. Пригодится. Вдвоём добраться до города безопаснее и быстрее.

А самое главное, вернул письмо и даже не спросил, кому оно предназначено.

И не сунет любопытный нос, потому что сам бесполезно пытается скрыть, что может творить бурю.


	4. Божественная мощь

Нетрудно догадаться, что за статуя встретилась по пути. Из светлого камня. Меч в двух руках, золотистый, будто солнце, шлем на голове и длинное одеяние. У подножия — подношения в виде яблока, куска хлеба и даже миски с похлёбкой. Боги — они такие, отчего-то верующие в них старались их первым делом накормить.

Иннос!..

Кавалорн — таким именем представился новый знакомый — хмыкнул.

— Поклоняешься ему? — кивнул в сторону статуи.

— Нет! — Ульфрик потеребил верёвочку. Всё здесь чужое: чужая природа, пусть сочно-зелёная и красивая, чужая вера. — И в Аданоса твоего…

— Да я сам далеко не яро верующий. Но надо же хоть куда-то пристроиться, вот и поклялся защищать магов Воды.

Смуглое лицо перекосилось, Кавалорн почесал острый подбородок.

Ульфрик таращился в смуглое лицо нового приятеля и думал. Он пожертвовал одним из снабжённых Ксардасом зелий и обзавёлся новым знакомым, знающим эти края. К тому же Кавалорн — замечательный лучник. В мух, пусть и здоровенных, но быстрых, попал с первого раза, ещё и про целебные свойства жал поведал, когда выдирал. Продаст алхимику.

Ульфрик не был удивлён большим насекомым. Кого только не водилось в Тамриэле? Другой мир — другие твари. Другая вера.

Чуждая.

Кавалорн, закончив возиться с мухой, отправился в сторону деревни у подножия горы. Вот о каких овцах он говорил: пастбище — первое, что встретилось по пути. Пастух, хрустевший яблоком, замер и вытаращился на путников.

— Приветствую! — Кавалорн поправил ворот льняной — странный кольчужный сюртук он до этого снял и припрятал в полотняную сумку — рубашки. Настоятельно советовал и Ульфрику избавиться от меховой накидки, но тот не решился рискнуть лишиться последнего. Всего-то и обрёл, что зубочистку. Кавалорн в благодарность разрешил оставить себе, и кинжал покоился на боку.

— Доброго дня. Вы ещё кто? — Несомненно, объятий и улыбок от пастуха ожидать было трудно.

— Путешественники, — отозвался Кавалорн. — Едва отбились от бандитов, но живы-здоровы, а мрази кормят червей.

На загорелом от постоянного солнца пастушьем лице появилось удивление, улыбка тронула обветренные губы. И пропала.

— Те самые бандиты? — Пастух указал в сторону, где и была злоклятая пещера.

— Они самые.

— Врёшь.

— Послушай, если нет тел, то это не значит, что мы лгуны. За такое когда-нибудь кто-нибудь достанет твой язык и намотает между ушами, — не выдержал Ульфрик.

— Ладно-ладно, — пастух поднял руки вверх, — хотя хотел бы знать, как вы это сделали. Будто взрыв устроили. Я еле овец назад пригнал.

Овцы мирно паслись, порой блеяли, но выглядели не испуганными.

— Это не мы, — солгал Кавалорн. — Сами ошарашены. Мы только перестреляли и перерезали глотки.

Молчит — и хорошо. Потому что есть что скрывать. Чувства его выдали, когда, обыскав одного из бандитов, нашёл набросанный углём портрет и воскликнул: «Знаю этого парня. Он тоже был заключённым колонии. Интересно, где он сейчас?»

Ульфрик только бегло взглянул на портрет мужчины с короткой бородой. Молодого, вроде, однако разбери поди по рисункам. И выдал: «Тебя не бросят за решётку, если станет о прошлом известно в городе?»

Кавалорн только хмыкнул и сменил тему: «Думаю, почему ты мне его напомнил, хотя вы разные: голоса у вас очень похожи».

Храбрился, но явно ему было что скрывать. Таких видно за версту.

— Ладно, верю. — Пастух подошёл к дереву, снял висевшую на суку суму и полез внутрь. — Вот, много не могу дать, но хоть это. С благодарностью от Малета!

Кавалорн принял бутыль из дрянного дымчатого стекла. Почти непрозрачного, но различить тёмно-красную жидкость можно без труда.

Вино, как пить дать.

— Нам бы ещё заночевать, — намекнул Кавалорн.

День шёл к вечеру. Солнца за деревьями и горами не видать, однако дневная духота спала.

— А, это не ко мне. Разрешение у Лобарта спрашивайте. Он тут главный. — Малет вернул суму на сук и отряхнул тёмно-коричневые, шитые-перешитые штаны. Коротко с ним попрощавшись, Кавалорн повёл дальше, в деревню.

— Хм-м, бандиты досаждают крестьянам, а стражи не видно, — хмыкнул Ульфрик, осматривая окрестности, поля с росшей пшеницей (которую трудно не узнать даже в чуждом мире), невысокие заборчики и добротные крепкие большие дома.

— Потому что эти ублюдки только и знают, что с нас дань в три шкуры драть. А чтобы защитить, так… — вскричал встретившийся по пути немолодой мужчина в голубой рубашке. — Вот вы, например, за короля или крестьян?

Странный вопрос для того, кто сам задавал что-то вроде: «За Скайрим и свободу или гнилую Империю?»

— А ты как думаешь? — съязвил Ульфрик. — Кто-то вроде нас поцелует королевскую задницу?

Так легче: и не ответил, и дал понять, что не за короля, которого не знал. Крестьяне-то всегда жалуются на большие поборы, на то они крестьяне. Однако в неспокойное время они не должны оставаться одни. Кавалорн-то коротко поведал, что вышел из колонии, потому что магический барьер, укрывавший заключённых надёжнее, чем клетка, пал. На остров хлынули освобождённые каторжники, большинство из которых принялось грабить и убивать мирных людей.

Местные власти надо тряхнуть, это Ульфрик знал, иначе некому станет кормить их.

— К Онару примкнуть не хочешь? — заговорил Кавалорн.

Крестьянин отмахнулся и запахнул зелёный жилет.

— Мы слишком близко к городу, чтобы бунтовать. Нет, это было хорошо, когда из власти был только Лариус. С паладинами невыносимо. Куда их псы тащат задницы? Правильно, куда ближе — к нам! Онар-то хорошо расположился: его земли далеко, проход в Рудниковую долину — близко. И с наёмниками ему повезло: говорят, сам бывший королевский генерал, который чем-то не угодил Робару, у них за главаря. Нас же дармоеды-паладины живо задавят. Как защитить, так их нет, а как три шкуры содрать — ополчение тут как тут! — вздох, а следом обречённое: — Не прибьют, но в тюрьме коротать дни не хочется. А то и в Миненталь на рудники отправят!

Так-так, ещё и Онар какой-то появился. Бунтовщик, судя по словам. Ульфрик почесал бороду. Неспокойные времена и место. Ещё и драконы, упомянутые Ксардасом…

Кавалорн заговорил о ночлеге и горячей еде, не забыв упомянуть, кого именно благодарить за избавление от бандитов, на что получил ответ:

— Ночуйте там. Остальным скажете, Лобарт разрешил. Ужином накормит моя жена.

Уже хорошо. Хлеб и вяленое мясо надоели. Хотелось горячей, пусть и простой еды, умыться колодезной водой и поспать.

Кавалорн повёл в сторону большой постройки.

Ульфрик шёл за ним и думал о месте, куда угодил. О том, что его, иноверца, который не собирается кланяться трём местным божкам, занесло именно сюда — помочь несущим свет Инноса вытурить порождений Белиаровой тьмы.

Как ни крути, но совсем без богов тут никак не обойтись.

Хотелось домой, дать всем понять, что всё не кончено, что Туллий рано обрадовался победе. Галмар Каменный Кулак, правая рука, наверняка не сдался, потому что истинный сын Скайрима.

— Кстати, Лобарт сказал чистую правду: Ли был генералом короля Робара, а потом… — Кавалорн распахнул створки сколоченных из досок дверей. — Не знаю, что именно произошло, но оказался в колонии, за барьером, но как наотрез отказался кланяться в ноги Гомезу, помню.

Перешёл дорогу, это ясно. Прав Ли или нет, судить трудно. Прав всегда тот, у кого больше власти и не только её: Ксардас упоминал, что Робар, местный король, несёт на себе часть божественной силы.

Септимы несли в себе драконью кровь — наследие Акатоша. В итоге — ни одного не осталось.

Потому что даже на коронованную мощь находится куда большая сила. Торуг это понял. Посмертно.

Трудно сказать, прав бывший генерал с коротким именем Ли или нет, но то, что здесь творилось, не понравилось Ульфрику. Против хорошего никто не бунтует. Некий Онар подсуетился и нашёл, как извлечь пользу от бывших заключённых. Умно!

Путники вошли внутрь. Не дом оказался, а барак. Несколько кроватей, стол, вёдра и бадья в углу.

— Фью, и где нам спать? — присвистнул Кавалорн. — Хотя какая разница? Первым делом — умыть морды и поесть.

Ульфрик выслушал его и почесал бороду. Обстановка отвратительная, не смог он не отметить. За большой оброк даже видимость отдачи никто не создал. Глупо это, паладины уже нарвались на один бунт. Будет ещё.

Потому что Ульфрик понял, что бывший королевский генерал — не из тех, кто легко сдаётся.

«Изменник?» — задумался он.

Он сомневался в этом. Потому что у самого такое клеймо. А ведь верил до поры до времени в Империю.

Как верил генерал в несущего божественную мощь короля.


	5. «Лис»

Не то чтобы крестьяне обрадовались появлению чужаков, но ни слова возражения не сказали. Только позыркали подозрительно. Кто-то пробурчал, мол, человеку в роскошной одежде невесть что нужно натворить, чтобы очутиться на дне.

Ульфрик сжал губы.

Учуяли, что непрост. Главное, чтобы это разглядел лорд Хаген, или как там его.  
Крестьяне неохотно вступили в разговор, хотя Кавалорн вызвался помочь убрать репу. Ульфрик же, повесив накидку на гвоздь и сняв сапоги, устроился на лежанке.  
Несмотря на жалкое положение, на дне он себя не чувствовал.

Чужая подозрительность легко объяснялась, но напрягала. Крестьяне цедили сквозь зубы будничные разговоры, уже знакомый Малет ещё не появлялся. Понемногу подтягивались другие, с кошелями за спинами и пристроенными, будто оружие, к поясу серпами.

— О, гости! — выкрикнул один из них и почесал светло-русую голову. — Выпить есть? За знакомство, так сказать.

Выпить было.

Но стоило ли оно того? Крестьян много, а бутылка одна.

— А тебе лишь бы напиться, Ви́но! — гаркнул кто-то.

Ульфрик усмехнулся в бороду. Имечко пьянице подходило как нельзя лучше.

Всё же стоило поделиться, решил он. Выпившему легче развязать язык, выведать о том, что творится хотя бы в городе, о бунте, о власти.

— Есть! — На том и решено. Кавалорна для приличия осталось кликнуть. Бывший заключённый знал не так уж много на поверку. — Идём. Остальные не хотят.

Нос Вино был красным не от постоянного пребывания на солнце. Подойдя ближе, Ульфрик заметил, что лицо одутловатое.

Они вышли из барака и завернули за угол — к полю, засаженному репой. Кавалорн ловко наполнял кошель. Он выпрямился, когда его позвали, но сразу же склонился и сослался на дела.

— Тем лучше, нам больше будет, — проговорил Вино и сел на землю. Ульфрик последовал его примеру, затем откупорил вино. Так себе, попробовав, заметил он, пойло для девиц и детей, ещё и сладкое. Эль, крепкий, нордский, намного лучше. И посиделки с Галмаром были другими. Они могли поспорить, даже тычки друг другу надавать. Не в обиду, но просто показать, что крепкие нордские воины, а не тряпки.

Ви́но глотал вино́ и болтал.

Не воин, только и годится, чтобы выведать важное.

— У, твари! Ни дня не поработали, но оброком задавили! — Вино взмахнул мозолистыми — от работы на земле, а не от меча — руками. — «Зя Иннёся!» — передразнил и, успокоившись, продолжил: — Набрали людей в ополчение, а кормит их кто? Мы! Жил здесь один. Вставал рано утром — и на поле, а потом подался, а город — и с концами. Все, даже его отец, решили: сожрали волки Рако — ага, именно так его звать! — нашего, как он появился в гвардейской одёжке подать сдирать. Ублюдок! Не зря такое имя носит. Наверное, перед лордом Андрэ раком встал, что тот его принял.

Не любили простолюдины зарвавшихся паладинов, и Ульфрик знал почему. Его люди пошли за ним, встали под знамёна.

Потому власти должно быть в меру — вот и весь ответ. Правителю нельзя быть мягким, иначе и он, и его земли окажутся под пятой.

Паладины заметно злоупотребляли собственным могуществом. Воины — поведал Ксардас, — служащие Инносу, как и маги Огня. Прикрылись именем бога.

Ульфрик засмотрелся на закатное чистое небо с пушистыми облачками, заслушался шелестом листвы. Ветерок не принёс колючие снежинки.

Угораздило же очутиться так далеко от родины. Ксардас даже не спросил, что предпочёл бы человек, которого он вытащил из-под плахи — смерть на родине или жизнь на чужбине. Ульфрик думал над обоими ответами. Склонился ко второму.

Пока он жив, всегда есть надежда вернуться. Даже если Галмар не выдержит, сдастся, то можно будет попытаться начать с самого начала. Трудно, но ничего непреодолимого нет.  
Но пока Ульфрик здесь, среди людей, недовольных властью. Ви́но, изрядно пьяный, поделился, что при губернаторе Лариусе тоже было несладко, однако не до такой степени.

— Они ещ’ вон что удум’ли: пр’пуски разд’вать. Нет проп’ска — не п’падёшь в гор’д! — огорошил он напоследок.

Из огня да в полымя. Ульфрик стиснул зубы. Ни Ксардас, ни Кавалорн не обмолвились ни единым словом. Первый, живший отшельником, мог не знать тонкостей, но второй-то, болван, упустил из виду!

Кавалорн набрал полный кошель репы и, повесив на плечо, направился к дому Лобарта. Ульфрик оставил пьяницу и догнал его.

— Хильда ужином накормит за помощь, — услышал. — Рагу пообещала.

Рагу — это хорошо. Горячая еда лишней не будет, тем более есть и правда хотелось. От упоминания о пахнувшем мясом и тушеными овощами блюде в животе заурчало.

— Как ты попадаешь в город? — прямо в лоб спросил Ульфрик.

— Через ворота, как ещё? — отшутился Кавалорн, за что захотелось двинуть ему между глаз.

— Не ёрничай, ты не мог не знать про пропуск.

— Послушай! — Разворот, недобрый взгляд карих глаз. — Ты ведёшь себя, будто привык командовать другими. Твоё прошлое меня мало волнует, однако учти: давить на меня права не имеешь. Может, твоё имя в Нордмаре громко звучало, но оно осталось там, иначе не пришлось бы думать, как пройти через ворота.

Ульфрик пригладил ус, будто намотал на него слова. Судя по названию, Нордмар походил на Скайрим — уж слишком холодно звучало название. И громко.

Величественно.

Однозначно стоило придержаться легенды. Главное — не нарваться на настоящего нордмарца, который раскусит в два счёта.

— Ладно. Ты же как-то проходишь в город! — продолжил Ульфрик. — Есть, получается, пропуск.

Кавалорн поправил лямку и продолжил путь.

— Скажем так: есть право входа в город, а это вовсе не то же, что бумажка. — Увильнул, как пить дать увильнул! — Пособирай травок по пути. Скажи, что принёс алхимику — запомни, его звать Константино — травы.

Вздумал же издеваться, ублюдок. Какими дураками нужно родиться, чтобы поверить в такое? Травы много, как и ягод. Любой сброд запросто может проникнуть в город.

За обсуждениями, как сочинить правдоподобную легенду, путники пришли к дому — ровно тогда, когда вспомнилось прошлое. Сбить стражу с городской стены нетрудно, но нет войска, чтобы прикрыть спину. Открывать рот не стоит до поры до времени.

Дом Лобарта оказался большим, мазаным, с высокой покатой крышей. Двери распахнули настежь из-за тёплой погоды. Слышались смех и топот детских ног. Большая семья, это чувствовалось.

Кавалорн вошёл внутрь. Ульфрик осмотрелся, осознав, что впервые в местном жилище, не считая барака. Неплохо, оценил он. Далеко не убого. Хильда — вроде это имя услышал — глядела в открытую дверцу железного ящика и раздувала меха.

Жарочный шкаф?

Вроде бы, подобное приспособление было у двемеров, разве что нагревалось не огнём, а энергией от камней душ.

— Поработали! Какие молодцы! — хозяйка говорила громко и звонко. — Кто работает, тот получает ужин, бездельников не терплю. — Ульфрик покосился в глубокий вырез скромного зелёного платья. Пышногрудая она, русые волосы заколоты сзади. Шею не назвать изящной, однако и не уродливой. — Девочки, бросайте шалости — и за ножи, чистить репу!  
Из глубины дома донеслось дружное возмущённое:

— У-у-у!

Но дочки не посмели ослушаться мать и послушно подошли. Та пригладила растрёпанные волосёнки одной из них.

— Когда будет готово, Марта позовёт, — пообещала Хильда.

Мартой, очевидно, звали старшую на вид лет десяти. Судя по возмущениям, почему она всегда на побегушках, хотя должна быть главнее младшей, так и было. Что ответила ей мать, Ульфрик не расслышал, потому что вытаращился на вышедшего из соседнего крыла, откуда недавно появились девочки, мужчину.

— Моя сковородка пригодится. Едоков прибавилось. — Да что ж такое? Язвить здесь любили, очевидно, все.

Ульфрик уставился на новое лицо. Лис — так назвал бы он мужчину с хитрым прищуром глаз и полуулыбкой. Выбритый подбородок заострён в придачу.

Незнакомец в стёганом светло-коричневом камзоле, заметно (не надо родиться в этом краю, чтобы научиться оценить местную одежду) дорогом, странно смотрелся в крестьянском доме, пусть и добротном.

Как и Ульфрик Буревестник.

Поэтому они вытаращились друг на друга с немалым любопытством.

— Да, спасибо тебе. Очень выручил! — Хильда подняла руки вверх. — Хотя не понимаю: как можно разбить чугунную сковороду?

Она по очереди посмотрела на дочек. Стало ясно, кто причастен.

— Это не я! — отозвались те хором.

Смех прозвучал тихо, злорадно. Ульфрик был готов поклясться: незнакомец — подлый тип. Тот подошёл совсем близко. Ещё и рост невысокий, пришлось глядеть сверху вниз.

— Чугун довольно хрупок, Хильда! — Хотя «Лис» обращался к хозяйке, но таращился не на неё, а на меховой воротник. — Хороша шубка! В Нордмаре новая мода?

— Разве в таком краю, как Нордмар, можно следовать какой-то дурацкой моде? Каждый носит то, что нравится. И что удобно, разумеется! — Ульфрик знал: лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Ах, да, ты прав. Какая мода? Абы яйца не замёрзли. Ты, кстати, из какого клана? — Хитрец заметно пытался прощупать, поймать на вранье. И ему, даэдрот, это почти удалось!

По счастью, на выручку пришла Хильда:

— Кантар, пожалуйста, здесь девочки невинные!

— Ты права, прости! — «Лис» повернул коротко стриженную светловолосую голову в сторону хозяйки. — В таком случае поговорим вне дома. Идём!

Ульфрик огляделся. Кавалорна не оказалось в доме. Незаметно ушёл, пока ушлый тип заговаривал зубы.

Странно, что Кантару что-то понадобилось от чужака, которого увидал впервые в жизни.

В любом случае поговорить стоило. Любые знакомства важны, поэтому Ульфрик последовал за ним. Кантар прошёлся по песчаной дороге. Дойдя до скамьи, наспех сделанной из распиленного пополам бревна, уселся и похлопал по спилу.

Ульфрик предпочёл постоять. Он не садился рядом с неприятными людьми.

— Говори, какого Обливиона тебе понадобилось! — рявкнул.

— Обли… Что? — Кантар поднял голову и нахмурил светлые брови. Заминка была недолгой. Он быстро взял себя в руки. — Перейду сразу к делу и не побоюсь упрекнуть: ты громко гневаешься. Я слышал разговор с этим парнем. Хочешь попасть в город, так?

— Что ты за это предлагаешь? — Ульфрик решил не тянуть дремору за яйца. Чем раньше выяснит, тем лучше.

— Выбор: обойти город и зайти с северных ворот. Тебя впустят, но: лес кишит тварями, во-первых (вплоть до орков), во-вторых, сомневаюсь, что сможешь дать страже сотню на лапу. Так ведь? — Кантар начал с неприятного, что ожидаемо. — То, что предложу я, гораздо лучше: в городе раньше окажешься без риска для жизни, бесплатно причём. Стража меня впустит, не сомневайся. И даже не спросит, кто бережёт мою шкуру.

— Что. Ты. За это. Хочешь? — Ульфрику надоела бесполезная болтовня.

— Ничего! — Кантар моргнул и поспешно добавил: — Почти: ты крепкий парень, а я торговец, чей охранник погиб, защищая мою жизнь. Нашему брату, сам понимаешь, без телохранителей не обойтись.

Ульфрик стиснул зубы, гадая, стоит ли верить первому встречному проходимцу или нет. Ну не походил тот на жертву.

С другой стороны, взять, кроме изрядно поношенной «шубки», нечего, да и выбор на самом деле невелик. Придётся довериться. Кантар нашёл бесплатного телохранителя — в это хотелось верить.

— Согласен! — Ульфрик ответил без раздумий, хотя на душе было муторно — оттого, что какой-то ушлый тип пусть ненадолго, но станет над ним властен.


	6. Бездомные

Выспаться не получилось отнюдь не из-за храпа. Жаловаться стала бы нежная барышня, но никак не прошедший войну и, соответственно, привыкший спать едва ли не на голой земле ярл. Теплынь стояла сиродильская, да и местность напомнила Коловианское нагорье. Поэтому сон вернул юность вместе с неприятными воспоминаниями…

Дома так не бывало, хотя спать далеко не всегда приходилось в мягкой постели. В последний раз, вон, на голой земле, со спутанными руками. Трусливые имперские псы даже глотка воды не дали, потому что для этого пришлось бы развязать рот…

Могли бы уморить жаждой, но всего лишь решили срубить голову.

Ульфрик больше уснуть не смог из-за мыслей, что сталось с его людьми. В Галмаре Каменном Кулаке он был уверен. Вот кто будет стоять до последнего. Другие, лишившись предводителя, могли сложить оружие.

Ночь в чужом месте прошла неважно, хотя не стояла духота, как днём, напротив, прохладца приятно радовала тело. Радушная Хильда скромно, но от души накормила, ещё и завтраком угостила. Ульфрик с удовольствием выпил овечьего, с самого утра надоенного молока и заел хлебом и сыром.

Утром он, Кавалорн и Кантар отбыли в сторону города. Последний был рад лучнику — бесплатному телохранителю, которому всего лишь оказалось по пути.

Все по очереди тащили деревянную повозку с на диво крепкими колёсами, совсем недавно смазанными. Ульфрик был уверен, что ушлый торгаш попросил помочь крестьян: предварительно завысив цену, пообещал хорошую скидку на хлам, которым торговал, — и готово.

Разговаривали о чём угодно, точнее, беседовали Кавалорн и Кантар. Ульфрик предпочёл большую часть пути либо держаться в стороне, либо молча тащить треклятую повозку, попутно негодуя, почему торговец не подумал о коне.

И прикусил язык: лошадей он не видел и на ферме, а ведь крестьянам без них не обойтись. Здесь их нет?

Вероятно, так, тем более мимо прошли пешие люди, одинаково одетые. Даже доспехами бело-красное одеяние со странным знаком на груди в виде существа, державшего меч, не назвать, однако на лицах, молодых и не очень, было написано всё. Они с ног до головы оглядели и Ульфрика, и Кавалорна. Кантар фыркнул, когда ему сообщили, чтобы не забыл «внести свою лепту в казну», и коротко распрощался.

— Теперь верите? Меня в городе вон как знают! — хохотнул он. — Когда подходит срок платить налог, то и вовсе рады видеть. Кроме шуток: они бы прицепились к твоей роже, если бы не знали, что я честный, уважаемый в Хоринисе гражданин.

Прозвучало радушно, а не язвительно. Будто старых друзей встретил, но не тех, кто норовил содрать деньги.

— Опять намёк, что мне повезло. Сдаётся, ты решил, будто я что-то должен, — не выдержал Ульфрик.

Кантар заморгал.

— Даже обидно, — нарочито спокойно произнёс он, — предложить выгодную сделку, а получить в ответ упрёки.

Ещё и виноватым попытался сделать.

Как бы то ни было, но в городе всяко лучше, если можно так назвать. Лучше дома ничего быть не может. Там Ульфрик сражался за своё, здесь борется за чужое.

Но Скайрима для него у него уже не было бы. Тут же он жив надеждой, что вернётся домой, пусть и призрачной.

Пока Ульфрик Буревестник, ярл Истмарка, вынужден тащить повозку, чтобы сделать хоть шаг выше, а именно — осесть в городе. Кавалорн упомянул, что жил в гостинице бесплатно.

«Единственное хорошее, что сделали паладины. Я сам там живу вне странствий!» — поддакнул Кантар.

Эти слова дали понять, что и у него нет дома. Странная судьба свела троих бездомных, совершенно разных людей, начиная от заключённого местной колонии, заканчивая ярлом.

Остановились лишь один раз, чтобы перекусить. Кантар развернул из тряпицы вкуснейший овечий сыр. Ульфрик от вина, в придачу разбавленного, отказался.

Недолго отдохнув, путники продолжили путь. Они болтали о ерунде. Обыденно, но Ульфрик жадно ловил каждое слово, старался выведать о Хоринисе, Миртане и Морграде в целом. Он узнал как очень важное — о войне с орками, так и малозначимое.

— Я пытался помочь ополченцам, дал понять, что причастны пираты. Однако они даже спасибо не сказали! — возмутился Кантар. — Что и говорить? Мусор бесполезный!

Они с Ульфриком пошли впереди, Кавалорн с повозкой заметно отставал, пришлось остановиться и его дождаться.

Слова без доказательств — это слова. Порой и улики ничего не значат, лгут. Ведь всё указывало, что убивавший женщин в Виндхельме Мясник — это придворный чародей…

— Даже дурак не поверит просто словам, — фыркнул Ульфрик.

Ему захотелось вымыться. Бесплатная гостиница — уже хорошо, пусть и не станет домом, но крыша над головой — это важно.

— Больше всего не люблю, когда меня держат за дурака, — обиделся Кантар. — Я к самому лорду Андре ходил, намекал, что за вознаграждение расскажу, где видел пирата. Но взамен получил: «Доказательства нужны!»

— Надо было пирата привести за ручку, — хохотнул Ульфрик.

— Зачем? С пиратами можно договориться — и всё. — Кантар, скорее всего, сделал вид, будто готов помочь, извлёк выгоду, но попытался получить деньги, сдав пирата властям.  
Отвратительный тип, который как пить дать нож в спину всадит. Ульфрик нутром чуял: придётся глядеть в оба, грядёт подвох.

Он уставился на каменные стены города вдалеке. Чуть-чуть — и он увидит не бесконечные заросли по бокам от дороги, но дома.

Увы, чужие…

По мере приближения стали различимы и красно-белые пятна — одежда стражников, — и мост, перекинутый через ров.

Всего-то ничего осталось.

Ульфрик в последний раз сменил Кавалорна и взялся за оглобли.

Чем ближе к городу, тем сильнее отчуждение и тем больше накатывала тоска по дому. Чужое место, чужие люди, чужой лес, полный неизвестных тварей. Гоблинов Ульфрик видел, но ведь водилась дрянь сильнее и страшнее. Многое предстояло узнать.

…Например то, что Кавалорну оказалось достаточно показать письмо, утащенное у бандитов. Стражник взглянул на печать и сразу же впустил его в город.

Кантар же не солгал. Он мило, если так можно было назвать лисью ухмылку, улыбнулся и, бросив ничего не значившие слова о «прекрасной погоде» и «проклятых, норовивших ограбить» гоблинах, шагнул за ворота.

У Ульфрика никто ничего не спросил, и он вкатил повозку на каменную мостовую, чистенькую, наверное, благодаря людям, что подметали её. Женщина в белом чепце и — мода, очевидно, такая — в голубом платье с глубоким вырезом махала метлой.

— Не удивлюсь, если сядет и полетит, — отшутился Кантар. — Кстати, совет хочешь? — Ульфрик не расслышал его и вытаращился на широкую улицу, на прилавок, у которого позёвывал одетый в коричневый сюртук молодой парень, на вывески. — Или не покидай город теперь, или обзаведись пропуском. Таких, как я, больше не найдёшь!

Направо вела лестница. На площадке перед запертыми коваными воротами стояли закованные в металл стражи. Ясно, не просто так стояли, но охраняли знатную часть города, «куда оборванцам не попасть», вспомнились слова Кантара, которого приняли за одного из них.

— А всё же, что тебе с такой помощи перепало? — уточнил Ульфрик и уставился на воина в латных доспехах. Забрало шлема было поднято, он почувствовал на себе недобрый взгляд.  
Паладин?

— У меня ощущение, будто ты не просто чужой в этом краю, но первый день живёшь! — Кантар замолчал, когда паладин сделал к ним шаг. — Я помог тебе, а ты — мне, когда понадобится. Дальше я сам. С тобой, похоже, хотят поболтать.

Он взялся за оглобли и покатил повозку. Колёса загремели едва ли не громче, чем доспехи.

Кантар забоялся возможных неприятностей и вовремя ненавязчиво удрал, оставив Ульфрика одного в городе, полном домов. Чужих домов, где никто не приютит нищего бродягу, в которого тот превратился, просто так.

Вероятно, не позволят поспать хотя бы на бочках. Паладин мог заметить оплошность стражи и распорядиться выкинуть из города.

Ульфрик вздохнул и, оторвавшись от полусогнутой спины Кантара, уставился на выгравированное на кирасе странное существо с мечом в руке и колесом под ногами.

Паладины приплыли с материка, упомянул кто-то. Кто именно, даже не вспомнилось. Вероятно, Ксардас, может, Кантар, а то и крестьянин, чьё имя запамятовалось.

Неважно.

Ульфрику в последнее время слишком много встретилось людей, у которых не было дома.


	7. Дорога в никуда

Дорога завела в тупик, это ясно дал понять Лотар — так представился паладин.

Ульфрик свыкся с тем, что придётся терпеть на себе взгляды свысока, высокомерный тон и плохо, а то и вовсе ничем не прикрытое презрение. Сброд — вот кем он стал. Лотар фыркнул в ответ на просьбу разрешить пройти в Верхнюю часть:

— Да что ты себе позволяешь? Далеко не все граждане этого города могут туда попасть, не то что первый встречный бродяга. Либо ступай в порт, либо зарабатывай уважение мастеров, тогда так и быть, впустим. Может быть!

Вот как, получается, низко пал ярл. Недобрый взгляд, нескрываемое отвращение — вот что удалось разглядеть на немолодом лице. Захотелось поднести руку и опустить забрало — просто так, из вредности.

Лорд Хаген не примет, всё легко только на словах Ксардаса. «Поди» и «расскажи» — попросить легко, сделать гораздо труднее. А ещё надо умолчать про старого некроманта, вероятно, доказать, что знание драконьего языка — не просто слова. Можно, разумеется, продемонстрировать прямо сейчас. Но надо ли?

«Бесплотность?» — вспомнилось. Первое слово из трёх Ульфрик знал. Могло помочь, если бы на нём был местный наряд, тогда бы не выделялся.

— Неужели вам не важны новости о драконах? — выложил он последний козырь.

На мгновение лицо Лотара перекосилось.

— Драконах? Это ещё что за легенды? Никаких драконов тут нет и быть не может! — Он сделал шаг вперёд и встал настолько близко, что Ульфрик смог разглядеть каждую морщинку на суровом обветренном — паладин заметно не слабак — лице. — Ступай-ка ты в порт, где тебе самое место, и там распространяй нелепые слухи. Все знают, что местные жители — лгуны сплошь!

Эти слова дали понять: паладины пытали скрыть сведения о драконах.

«Ублюдки! Они должны быть готовы к их появлению. Что вы объясните фермеру, чей дом сгорит вместе с семьёй? По-прежнему настаивать, что это легенда? Попробуйте, вас и так не любят, а за враньё, а после возненавидят. Потому что легенды не сжигают деревень!» — Ульфрику претил как разговор, так и необходимость иметь дело с паладинами. Найти бы другой путь.

И разумного человека, который сможет внять доводам.

— Мой совет: не вздумай баламутить мирных граждан сказками! Один уже попытался. Знаешь, где он теперь? — Лотар говорил тихо, ещё и ухмылялся. — Кайлом машет в Минентале!

Неприкрытый намёк.

Отвратительно.

Ульфрик разжал кулаки. Он успокоился и двинулся дальше, прикрикнул на носившихся детей, затем оглянулся. Надо бы дорогу до гостиницы спросить.

Дома каменные, заметил он. Вывески. Охотничья лавка — по правой стороне, торговец со всякой всячиной — по левой. Скучавший молодой человек выпрямился и улыбнулся, но тут же сник, когда Ульфрик прошёл мимо. Спрашивать у него дорогу — себе дороже. Лучше уж у скучавшего молодого человека, сидевшего на скамье.

— Прямо, затем направо, пройдёшь каменную арку между башнями — и налево. Когда услышишь, как зазывает варантец с кальянами, то иди к тому зданию. Не ошибёшься! — подробно рассказал тот.

Коротко поблагодарив, Ульфрик повернулся. В этом городе, как и любом другом, кипела жизнь. Многочисленные прохожие таращились на не слишком обычную одежду, дети носились, а платья женщин были сплошь с глубокими вырезами, у иных юбки настолько сильно обтягивали бёдра, что накатывало удивление, как в такой одежонке вообще можно ходить. Мужчины же щеголяли в коричневых сюртуках, из-под которых выглядывали свежие и не очень рукава рубашек, а также воротники.

Вдалеке слыхать стук молота о наковальню, а также молотка о дерево.

Помимо ночёвки, нужно и есть что-то. Бесплатно здесь никто явно кормить не станет.

— К слову, не подскажешь, где можно заработать хотя бы пару монет? — Ульфрик сел рядом с молодым человеком в ничем не выделявшемся среди остальных коричневом сюртуке.

— А-а-а, я так и понял: жизнь потрепала. Вам, нордмарцам, от орков больше, чем нам, досталось. Пока был барьер — была и руда, были и те, кто добывал её. Сейчас и нам придётся несладко, так что зря ты бежал с родины. Хотя… Твои сородичи, как правило, борются до конца. — Ещё кое-что выяснилось о загадочном Нордмаре — вымышленной родине, пусть чужом, но отчего-то появилось чувство гордости за людей северных кровей, которых не сломать.

— Так где? — нетерпеливо спросил Ульфрик.

Собеседник окинул его любопытным взглядом, затем повернул голову и сжал губы. Вопрос не понравился?

Как выяснилось, не в этом дело: по улице шёл молодой человек в светлом бархатном сюртуке. Рубашка тоненькая, шёлковая. И лицо смазливое. Как пить дать любимчик женщин! Собеседник проводил его взглядом, затем, опомнившись, заговорил:

— Мой тебе совет: не надо махать кулаками, если не можешь это себе позволить. У вас, нордмарцев, горячая кровь и крепкий кулак, но паладинам наплевать, прав ты или нет: пятьдесят монет сдерут. «За беспорядки!» — передразнил, затем, успокоившись, продолжил: — Видал Валентино, ну-у, красавчика, что прошёл мимо? — Ульфрик кивнул. — Так вот я однажды проучил его за заносчивость. Так он, стукач жалкий, наябедничал лорду Андре, а я штраф заплатил. Так что если хочешь начистить рожу, выманивай или в порт, или за город, или делай это так, чтобы свидетели не шлялись поблизости.

Под ложечкой засосало. Припасы, снабжённые Ксардасом, Ульфрик съел ещё вчера и сегодня. Голод дал о себе знать. Ещё и сплетник несёт невесть что.

Или намекает?

— Мне его побить? — уточнил Ульфрик.

— Не-ет, — ухмылка краешком рта и взгляд победителя, — я сам его проучил. А что касается работы, то у Боспера… — кивок в сторону каменного дома — на вывеску с изображённой над ней стрелой, — лук украли. Зашёл как-то паренёк без оружия, а выскочил с луком и так быстро усвистал, что я лица не разглядел. — И это не удивило: в больших городах ворья хватало. — Он щедрый, отблагодарит, если найдёшь. А насчёт остального… Хм, надо спрашивать. На кузнеца или охотника ты не похож. Константино вообще не берёт учеников. Торбен, плотник, вряд ли даст работу, потому что сам едва концы с концами сводит. У Маттео есть ученик.

Тот самый, у лавки, понял Ульфрик.

Сведения, пусть и плохие, всегда нужны. Можно не тратить время, а покинуть эту четверть и отправиться… Куда? В порт?

Сначала в гостиницу.

— Спасибо! — Ульфрик поднялся. — Имя запамятовал.

— Регис я, — отозвался болтун. — Кстати, ополчению нужны крепкие ребята, если тебе нравится расшаркиваться перед паладинами, то это твоё. Они кормят своих. А если ты жалкий стукач, то поймай кого-нибудь на преступлении и донеси Андре. Сто монет обоспечено!

Расшаркиваться Ульфрик не любил. И доносить… Вырос он давно, чтобы доносить. Клеймо появляется, да и не отвязаться от тех, кому принёс сведения.

Как-нибудь обойдётся без ополчения, хотелось, во всяком случае, на это надеяться.

Гостиница, даже бесплатная, не может быть предоставлена сама себе. Наверняка кто-то за ней приглядывает, содержит в чистоте и знает новости. Раз в Верхнюю часть не войти, то стоит осесть. Можно вернуться к Ксардасу, только обратная дорога — лёгкая, но чести не делает.

Ульфрик коротко попрощался со словоохотливым бездельником по имени Регис и отправился дальше по выложенной камнем мостовой. Стук молота о наковальню раздавался всё громче, прохожие хмыкали и таращились — явно обращали внимание на необычную одежду.

Дорога, ведущая в неизвестность, — это не так уж страшно. И из тупика можно выйти.  
Гораздо хуже, когда она ведёт в никуда.

Ульфрик Буревестник, бывший ярл, отправился именно таким путём, уверенный, что хоть к какой-то цели, но придёт.


End file.
